Royal Engagement
by starrynight95
Summary: Based on the movie Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. Bella is the princess of Meile. But before she can take become queen, she has to be married. What happens when the one who catches her eye is the one trying to steal her crown? Full summery inside.
1. Getting Ready

**I don't own Twilight or Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. Sad, but true :(**

**Summery:Bella Swan is the princess of Meile. She is about to become queen when parliament decides to enforce a very inconvenient rule. She has to be married before she can take the crown. She has only a month to find a husband, or she forfits the crown to Edward Cullen, the next person in line for the throne. What happens when Edward, the very person trying to steal her crown, is the one to catch her eye?. Inspired by the Disney movie, Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I looked out of the plane window. The palace was visible, even from as high as we were.

Yup, I said palace. I'm princess of Meile. I'm going to be crowned queen in two months!

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Queen, that is so insanely amazing. You'd think I would've gotten used to the thought, but I still haven't.

Okay, freak out moment is over.

I was on my way back to the palace after visiting my mom, Renee. She and my dad, Charlie, are divorced. I'm royal on my dad's side, and my mom decided she didn't want anything to do with it, so they split up.

I clenched my hands on the armrests when the plane tilted down. I was okay on planes, but take off and landings were always scary.

The plane landed with a jarring thud, and sped down the runway, gradually slowing until it reached a stop.

I grabbed by bag, and got off the plane, grateful to finally be on solid land. A limo was waiting for me outside of the airport, and I climbed in, resting my head back once I sat down. Plane rides always made me tired.

When the limo got to the palace, I dragged myself up and through the quiet halls until I got to my room. I threw my stuff down, changed quickly, and flung myself on the bed for a good night's sleep.

I woke up the next morning to squealing.

"Alice, calm down. The poor girl's sleeping."

"Well she's not going to be in a second."

I felt jump onto my bed and start bouncing around.

"Wake up, Bella!"

I groaned. "Alice, let me sleep."

"Nope!" chirped Alice Brandon, one of my best friends. "I'm not going until I see you awake."

I groaned again, and opened my eyes groggily.

My eyes focused, and I saw a beaming face so close I was almost nose to nose.

"Ah!" I shrieked, jerking up in surprise. My head knocked into Alice's, and we both shouted "OW!"

Alice backed away, and I focused on my surroundings. Alice stood there, small and skinny, with her blue eyes shining, and her black hair in spiky disarray. Rosalie was behind her, smiling sweetly at me, looking beautiful of course, with her aqua eyes twinkling in amusement, and her blonde waves spread loose down her back.

"Nice wake up call, Alice." I said sarcastically.

"I missed you, too" she answered, ignoring my annoyed expression and previous words.

"Hey, Rosalie" I greeted, looking at my other best friend.

"Hey, Bella" she said, giving me a soft hug.

"Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here." I asked, trying not to sound mean.

"Well what do you think, silly?" Alice chirped. "It's your 21st birthday. We're here to tell you happy birthday, and give you your presents."

I looked down, and saw a package in both of their hands. I groaned. I hated presents.

"Get over it, and just take the gifts." Rosalie ordered, correctly interpreting my annoyance.

Alice handed me her gift. It was a small box, which gave me hope that it was a small present.

I opened it. It was a key.

"Umm, what is this key for?" I asked, feeling slightly afraid of the answer I might get.

"It's for your trunk of new clothes."She said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

I counted to ten in my head, feeling my temper rise. "Trunk of new clothes?" I asked, hoping I just heard it wrong.

"Yep" she trilled.

"Why did you get me a trunk of new clothes?"

"Because, I'm guessing the entire month you were gone you didn't shop, so I did it for you."

I glared at her, not bothering to say that I had, in fact, not shopped a day on my trip. It had been pure bliss.

Rosalie saw my anger, and quickly shoved a box in my hand. "Open it, Bella. I'm sure you'll like this one."

I tore the wrapping paper off to reveal a jewelry box.

"This better not have been expensive" I said, feeling like a total grump. I really wasn't a morning person.

"Don't worry, Bella, just open it." I opened the box, and saw a gold locket. I gasped at its beauty. I popped the small locket open, and found a tiny picture of Alice, Rosalie, and I, with Emmet, and Jasper behind us. Emmett was Alice's brother, and Rosalie's boyfriend. Jasper was Rosalie's brother, and Alice's boyfriend. Funny how that worked out so nicely.

"Oh, Rosalie, I love it!"

"I know" said Rosalie smugly.

Alice was looking at me with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, feeling a sense of foreboding.

"Well, since it's your birthday today, you have the birthday ball tonight, and I was wondering…"

"Yes?" I urged, getting a bad feeling of where this was heading.

"Can I dress you tonight? Please, please, please?!"

"Alice!" I groaned. "You know I don't like having to do Bella Barbie!"

"But today is extra special! It's your 21st birthday. You have to dance with all eligible bachelors tonight. Who knows if you might find the special someone today? Do you want to look bad in front of him?"

"Alice, I do not look bad when I dress myself! I can do it myself" I complained like a pouting child.

"But I can make you look even prettier than normal!"

I snorted. I was not pretty in any way, especially when I was with my two best friends. They were so beautiful, I felt inferior next to them.

"Don't start that, Bella, you know you're pretty." Rosalie spoke up. I looked at her skeptically, but let it pass. "Please let us dress you. Pretty please, with a cherry on top." Rosalie enjoyed these torture sessions just as much as Alice.

I groaned as they both went into a chorus of "Pleeeeease?!"

"Fine." I pouted, knowing I would end up giving in anyway, and avoiding the fight.

"YAAAY!" shouted Alice, bouncing around the room. Rosalie smile triumphantly.

"Go take a shower; we need to get started soon. We only have 8 hours to make you look drop dead gorgeous. It's 10 and the ball starts at 6 in the evening." Rosalie instructed.

"Eight hours? Why would it take you eight hours to get me ready?"

"Because, silly, this is a very special occasion, and we are gonna make you look so gorgeous, every guy will be totally speechless." Alice said, beginning to push me out of bed. "Plus, we have to buy you a dress, you have no new ones."

I got up, and started to the bathroom. I looked back and saw that they had both made themselves comfortable on my couch, watching TV.

I got into the shower, taking my time. I have to admit, I was stalling so that I wouldn't have to deal with being Alice and Rosalie's personal life size Barbie.

Eventually, I had to get out, though, and I wrapped a towel around myself, dried myself quickly, and slipped into comfortable jeans and a neat shirt.

When I got out, Alice grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my suite's door, with Rosalie gliding behind us.

We got into Rosalie's red convertible, and sped off to the mall.

"Ooh" Alice squealed. "I love this song!" It was Tik Tok, by Kesha.

She started screaming the lyrics at the top of her lungs, and Rosalie joined in.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy__  
__Grab my glasses, I'm out the door__  
__I'm gonna hit this city __  
__Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack__  
__Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back__  
__I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes__  
__Trying on all our clothes, clothes__  
__Boys blowing up our phones, phones__  
__Drop-topping, playing our favorite cd's__  
__Pulling up to the parties__  
__Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_Don't stop, make it pop__  
__DJ, blow my speakers up__  
__Tonight, Imma fight__  
__Till we see the sunlight__  
__Tick tock, on the clock__  
__But the party don't stop,no__  
__Woah-oh oh oh__  
__Woah-oh oh oh __  
_

_Don't stop, make it pop__  
__DJ, blow my speakers up__  
__Tonight, Imma fight__  
__Till we see the sunlight__  
__Tick tock, on the clock__  
__But the party don't stop,no__  
__Woah-oh oh oh__  
__Woah-oh oh oh__  
_

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer__  
__Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here__  
__And now the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger__  
__But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger__  
__I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk__  
__Boys trying to touch my junk, junk__  
__Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk__  
__Now, now - we goin till they kick us out, out__  
__Or the police shut us down, down__  
__Police shut us down, down__  
__Po-po shut us -_

_Don't stop, make it pop__  
__DJ, blow my speakers up__  
__Tonight, Imma fight__  
__Till we see the sunlight__  
__Tick tock, on the clock__  
__But the party don't stop,no__  
__Woah-oh oh oh__  
__Woah-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop__  
__DJ, blow my speakers up__  
__Tonight, Imma fight__  
__Till we see the sunlight__  
__Tick tock, on the clock__  
__But the party don't stop,no__  
__Woah-oh oh oh__  
__Woah-oh oh oh_

_DJ, you build me up__  
__You break me down__  
__My heart, it pounds__  
__Yeah, you got me__  
__With my hands up__  
__You got me now__  
__You got that sound__  
__Yeah, you got me_

_DJ, you build me up__  
__You break me down__  
__My heart, it pounds__  
__Yeah, you got me__  
__With my hands up__  
__Put your hands up__  
__Put your hands up__  
__Now, the party don't start until I walk in_

_Don't stop, make it pop__  
__DJ, blow my speakers up__  
__Tonight, Imma fight__  
__Till we see the sunlight__  
__Tick tock, on the clock__  
__But the party don't stop,no__  
__Woah-oh oh oh__  
__Woah-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop__  
__DJ, blow my speakers up__  
__Tonight, Imma fight__  
__Till we see the sunlight__  
__Tick tock, on the clock__  
__But the party don't stop,no__  
__Woah-oh oh oh__  
__Woah-oh oh oh_

I laughed as they sang the entire way to the mall, attracting stares that increased when they saw I was there

Alice started running to the mall as soon as Rosalie parked. I followed, already feeling my feet ache. Alice always took way to long at the mall. Hopefully, the tight schedule would make her leave after a couple of hours.

We spent two hours looking at every possible dress, until we reached the last store.

"This one has your dress. I can feel it." Said Alice dramatically.

"Alice, you've said that for the past ten stores." I moaned, unimpressed.

"Well, this time, I know I'm right."

I followed her in wearily. She was already flitting around, picking every possible choice.

In a record of two minutes, she had combed the store, and stuffed a pile of dresses into my arms.

"Go try those one." She instructed, giving me a shove to the fitting rooms.

I tried each one on, but each had something not right about it.

The first one wasn't green, which, according to Alice, didn't match my skin tone.

The next one didn't fit my shape right.

The one after that had a too low neckline.

The fourth one just didn't look right.

I got to the fifth and last. It was my favorite of all the dresses I had seen so far. I slipped it on, and immediately knew that this was the one. It was deep blue, with a modest neckline that wasn't too low or too high. It was strapless, and tightened at the waist, giving me flattering curves. It flowed down do the floor gracefully.

When I stepped out of the fitting room, Alice and Rosalie gaped.

"Wow, Bella, you look hot" exclaimed Rosalie.

"That is most definitely the one!" squealed Alice.

We bought it, and the matching shoes, which were white, with low heels.

We got home with 3 hours to get ready.

Alice and Rosalie buzzed around me, pulling at my hair, and dabbing on makeup.

Finally, after two hours, they were done.

My hair was done in an intricate bun, with a few strands left out to frame my face. The makeup was natural looking, just how I liked it, with just a bit of eyeliner and eye shadow, soft pink lipstick, and faint blush, since I already blushed enough. My dress looked perfect, and the white heels were surprisingly comfortable. White pearls rested around my neck to match the heels, completing the look.

I had to admit, I looked amazing.

"Wow" I said, not entirely capable of speech.

Alice and Rosalie looked smug.

They both got ready in a flash, done with makeup, hair, and in beautiful dresses within 45 minutes. I will never understand how they can be done so quickly, while I have to endure over two hours of getting ready.

Alice looked adorable in a cute black dress, with matching black stilettos, her short hair left down in its usual spiky hairdo, with perfect makeup.

Rosalie looked like a goddess in a red dress with a plunging neckline, bare back, and flowing tightly to the floor. She wore red heels and her long hair was in a loose bun that left strands waving gracefully down her back.

"Wow, you guys. Emmett and Jasper are going to freak out."

They both just shrugged.

"Ready to go." I asked.

"Let's do this." Said Rosalie, and Alice nodded.

We walked down to the waiting limo that would take us to the birthday ball that would change my life forever.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Birthday Ball

**I don't own Twilight or Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. The truth hurts sometimes :(**

* * *

**BPOV**

The limo smoothly left the palace gates and headed toward the winter palace, where the ball was being held. It was more convenient because no one lived there now, since it was just beginning to turn into autumn.

"Are Emmett and Jasper meeting you there?" I asked.

"Yep" answered Alice, "They're going to meet us outside of the ball. After all, a lady can't show up alone" she joked, taking on a fake sophisticated air.

Rosalie laughed along with her. I frowned "But I'm going alone."

"Yes, but you, silly, are the princess. You can do whatever you want. Anyways, I don't think your date would have liked to see you dance with literally every guy at the ball."

I giggled at the thought of that, and relaxed. The winter palace was about an hour away, on the banks of the ocean.

The rest of the ride was cheerful, all of us excited about the ball. Finally, the limo pulled into a stop in front of the palace doors. A servant opened our door, and our names were announced.

"Lady Rosalie Hale, Lady Alice Brandon, and Isabella Marie Swan; Princess of Meine," rang out a booming voice."

"Rose!" came a deep voice, and suddenly a large man with curly brown hair and Alice's blue eyes appeared from the crowd, pulling Rose into a passionate kiss.

"Hey Alice" said Jasper, appearing after Emmett. He was tall and muscular, looking intimidating in his suit, his honey colored hair left in a casual mop and his aqua eyes twinkling. He gave Alice a sweet kiss, and then gave me a smile. "Hello, your majesty" he teased.

"Shut up" I answered, teasing back at him, "You know I hate it when people call me your majesty. It feels too formal."

"I know" he said smugly, "that's what makes it so fun."

Alice trilled a laugh, and I had to chuckle along with her, giving Jasper a light, mocking shove.

By that time, Rose and Emmett had finished up. "Belly!" shouted Emmett, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Emmett…can't….breath…"I choked out. He chuckled and set me down.

"You ready to go, all powerful princess" joked Emmett, knowing that I hated being called princess, but, like Jasper, he liked to tease me about it.

I rolled my eyes, letting it pass, and straightened up to look like a 'proper princess'.

"Let's go." I said, leading the way. Alice and Jasper followed with linked hands, and Rosalie and Emmett trailed behind, intertwined as much as two people could be when they were walking.

I swear, I feel like they are taking away every innocence of my eyes. We all knew how much they loved each other, but was all this touching necessary? Alice and Jasper were just as in love, but they didn't grope at each other with every chance they got.

I shook off the thoughts, as I walked down the magnificent hall that led to the ball room. I stayed behind once we got to the door, while the others went ahead. I had to make a grand entrance because I was princess.

I hated having to do this, even if it was a normal thing. Having too many people look at me for a 'grand entrance' was most certainly not a good thing, when, chances are, I would trip, fall, and be humiliated forever. It would probably end up on the news: the Princess' Birthday Ball Blunder. Hmm. That was actually kind of catchy, though I hoped it never had to be used.

I stepped into the small room next to the hall to wait for the hall to clear. I sat in the big, cushioned chair, and reached for the book I always kept in the waiting room. Wuthering Heights. I had already read it so many times, but I loved the book, and never missed a chance to read it over and over again.

I opened the worn out copy, and dived into the story. I didn't notice the time go by, and, before I knew it, a servant opened the door.

"It's time to go your highness." He said respectfully.

I got up and swept into the hall, ready to make a 'royal entrance'. By this time, the entrance area was cleared, and I was given the signal to enter the ball. The doors were opened as I heard a ringing voice declare:

"Announcing, Isabella Marie Swan, Princess of Meine."

I stepped forward, concentrating on every step I took to make sure I didn't trip. Everyone bowed when I came into sight. I hated that. It was too formal and unfamiliar, even though I knew just about everyone here. The same guests were always invited, and I had met everyone at one point or another.

My father, Charlie, the current king, stood waiting for me. "Hey, Bells," he said, hugging me. "Sorry I didn't get to see you yesterday. You came home pretty late, and I was really tired. I meant to wait up for you, but as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was totally knocked out."

I smiled, and returned his hug. "No worries, dad" I loved my dad, but he was very busy, being king and all kinds of busy stuff came from that. We tried to see each other at every chance, but we usually didn't get to very much.

"How's Renee?" he asked.

"She's fine," I said, and then assessed his face carefully. "She has a boyfriend, Phil Dwyer" I said cautiously.

He kept his expression completely blank. "Does he seem nice," he asked, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Yeah, he seemed like a nice guy. He looks like he'd be good for mom."

"Ah, that's….good," he fumbled, seeming at a loss for words. Honestly, so was I when I first met Phil, though I thought he would be good for my mom after I got to know him.

After finishing greetings, I went to find my friends. I walked carefully through the crowd trying not to trip. But I ended up tripping anyway, over thin air, off all things. I bumped into someone, falling right into a body. I stood up immediately, beginning to apologize, but was momentarily speechless when I saw the person I had bumped into.

I had never seen him here before. He was so gorgeous. He had a tall, lean, body, a perfectly angled face, and messy bronze colored hair. But the best part was his eyes. They were an intense, deep emerald green. So deep, I felt I could fall in and fall forever into those emerald depths. My head was swimming, and I didn't realize at the time that it was because I wasn't breathing.

I shook it off; suddenly realizing I had tripped right into the poor guy, and hadn't apologized.

"I'm so sorry. I tripped and I didn't mean to bump into you."

He smiled warmly. I beautiful crooked smile that left me breathless. Good God. How could someone look that good? Was I dreaming, or was he some sort of angel sent down from heaven?

"It's so problem, your highness," he said in a silken voice.

I had to get going before I gave in to the totally inappropriate impulses drawing me toward this angel. Who knew my mind could come up with such dirty images, considering I was still a virgin.

"Excuse me; I have to go find my friend." I said in a breathless voice.

_Great, Bella. _I scolded myself. _Could you be any more obvious? He can probably see how much you're ogling him, and if he can't, he probably knows now because of how breathless your voice sounds._

"Of course, your majesty," he said politely, and moved gracefully from my path.

I quickly walked away, needing to clear my head. I found Alice sitting at a table with Rose, Jasper, and Emmett.

I plopped down in an empty seat.

"Hey" I said.

"Aren't you supposed to be dancing, Bella?" asked Alice.

"Bella, dancing?" Emmett asked, incredulous.

"Of course, you idiot," said Rose, "This is her 21st birthday. It's tradition that she dances with every eligible bachelor."

"Ha" exclaimed Emmett, "Good luck, Bella. Try not to injure the entire male population."

Smack! "OW! What was that for, Rose?" Rosalie had hit Emmett on his head. It sounded like she hit really hard, too

"Why would you say that, Emmett? The poor girl is nervous enough as it is."

"Okay. I'm sorry Bella. Please forgive me." He said in a moping voice, sounding like a 5 year old.

I laughed, saying "of course, Emmett, and try not to get yourself arrested this time."

Everyone laughed, recalling that memorable night. "Hey, how was I supposed to know that you can't dance like that here," protested Emmett.

"Emmett, it's a royal, formal ball. Why would they even have to mention that?" said Jasper, holding back a chuckle.

"Yeah, Emmett, I think it would be common sense to not dance like that. You looked like you about to start stripping, and you were singing 'I'm too Sexy' tonelessly at the top of your lungs." Said Alice, barely getting it out over her laughter.

"It's not my fault I had a bit to drink before the party," pouted Emmett.

That did it. We all burst out laughing, except for Emmett. He looked sulky at the flashback of the night he got arrested. Of course, being princess, I got him out before he got in too far.

"Excuse me, your highness," came a voice, "would you like to dance?"

Oh God. It was time to start. My good mood dissolved. I looked at the person, and felt even more annoyed. It was Mike Newton, the guy that has been going after me since I was 15. He didn't seem to get that persistence was really annoying after a certain point. But today he had a valid excuse. I had to dance with every guy.

I looked at my friends helplessly. They were all looking at me smugly, like they couldn't wait to watch me humiliate myself. Traitors. I took his hand. He led me to the dance floor, and pulled me to him. We began dancing. I was really uncomfortable. It was one thing to have to dance, but another entirely to have to dance with Mike, who still seemed to believe he had any chance with me.

"So, your highness," he said, "how about we sneak out and go to dinner?"

"No, thanks Mike," I said tonelessly. We had been over this at least five thousand times.

"Oh, come on. We can go over to my house later. Maybe get into my bedroom, preferably without clothes." He said suggestively.

"No, Mike." I said firmly, pulling away from him.

"Come on, babe." He persisted, trying to pull be back.

"Do not talk to your princess that way!" I growled.

"Excuse me," came a silky, velvet voice. I recognized it right away, and I looked to the side confirmed it. It was the bronze haired, green eyed god.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" he asked respectfully.

Mike looked like he did mind, but I ignored that and took hold of the man's hand, glad to be away from that pest.

The god-like man drew me close, and began dancing. I loved feeling his hand in mine, and basked in the warmth his presence gave.

"Thank you so much. I can't tell you how glad I am to be away from him."

"No problem, your majesty."

"Bella," I cut in, "I prefer Bella."

"Well, then, _Bella_, I'm Edward," he said, smiling. A perfect name for the perfect man.

"What was he doing to you to make you seem so annoyed?" asked Edward.

"He was making suggestive remarks about, 'sneaking out' and 'going to his bedroom'" I said, feeling completely disgusted.

Anger flashed in Edward's eyes. "He really had the nerve to say that to his princess" he said, anger and disgust evident in his voice.

"Yes, but don't worry about it. I can handle it, and at least I'm away from him now."

Edward looked like he was about to say something, but another boy, Tyler, cut in and asked for a dance.

Edward gave me one last glance, then stepped back, allowing me to dance with my new partner.

I watched Edward walk away gracefully over Tyler's shoulder, feeling disappointed that our dance was over, and wishing it could have gone on all night.

I finished the required dances, and sat back down with my friends, proud that I hadn't caused any injury while dancing.

"How did it go?" asked Rose.

"Okay," I answered "Except Mike tried to make a move on me by suggesting dirty things."

"He did WHAT?!" boomed Emmett. He was always treating me like his little sister.

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Alice.

"Yeah, he suggested 'going to his bedroom'" I gagged at the very thought of doing anything like that with someone like Mike.

"Ewwww!" squealed Alice and Rosalie.

Emmett and Jasper looked like they were seconds away from jumping up and tracking down Mike for a nice "talk".

"Calm down, guys, it's okay. Our dance was cut by another guy." For some reason, I didn't want to tell them about Edward.

They guys calmed down a little, but still looked like they were going to beat the crap out of Mike the first chance that they got. I actually wouldn't be surprised. They have been itching to have a go at him ever since he first started with his annoying persistence. This really gross suggestiveness must have been the last straw. Alice and Rosalie still looked a little disgusted.

The night was uneventful after that. We stayed sitting, just chatting the time away until the ball was officially over.

I had to wait and say goodbye to everyone like a good little princess. The others waited in the car. They got bored when they had to stay behind with me. Imagine if you had to do it almost every effing day. Boring would be an understatement. I would stick pins in my eyes just to get away from having to deal with it every day of my life.

Finally the last guest left, and I got into the limo, ready to be home. When I was back in my room, I changed out of my dress, hanging it carefully so it wouldn't get wrinkled, washed off my makeup, and pulled my hair loose of its intricate bun, leaving it in a loose ponytail.

I realized, as I climbed into bed and turned off the lamp, that I hadn't seen Edward since our dance. Not anywhere for the rest of the night. But I hoped I would see him again.

* * *

**Don't think it's all going to work out easily. It's not going to be a perfect love story. I have a lot of drama planned, and most of it isn't from princess diaries, so don't expect to know what's going to happen if you've watched the movie. We still have to get to the big surprise in store for our Bella ;)**

**Please review.**


	3. Miserable Surprise

**I don't own Twilight or the Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. I pains me so much to say so. *sniffle***

**This chapter has the big surprise, so get ready!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Two weeks after the ball, I was getting ready to go to the beach with my friends. Alice was with me, waiting until I was done so we could go together.

"Hey Bella..?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Yeah, Alice" I replied, slightly afraid of her wariness.

"You know how your coronation is in six weeks?"

I snorted. Of course I knew. It wasn't likely that I would forget it for one second. That was the day I would become queen.

"Of course, Alice. How could I forget?"

"Wellllll, I was wondering…"

"Yes?" I urged, feeling curious and suspicious.

"Can I design you crown? Please, please, PLEASE?!"

I was totally surprised for a second. Design my crown. Where the hell did that come from? It was kind of out of the blue. And why would she want to design it?

"My crown?" I asked, in case I was going insane, and hadn't heard her right.

"Yes! Please?"

"Umm, why do want to design my crown?" I was still I little shocked at her random suggestion.

"Because, Bella, the coronation will be one of the most important moments of your life. I want it to mean something. You can look at the crown in ten years and remember that day." I was mildly surprised at her reason. For once, it was bigger than just trying to force me into something more extravagant than I really wanted. I know, kind of weird to hear a princess say that, huh?

However, I felt the need to remind her of something. "But, Alice, the entire coronation has been planned since the day I was born. Everything from my crown to the flowers their going to decorate the throne room with." That was true actually.

Every detail was gone over before I could even talk. I remember, a couple of years ago, my father had told me that when I was only a week old a fight had broken out about what flowers were going to be draped around the chairs. Apparently one had wanted tulips, while the other wanted orange blossoms. Neither had won in the end. It actually ended up being freesias and blue roses **(AN: Yes, they do exist. They're really pretty.)**.

"Can you please make one exception? Please?" she pleaded, pouting with the most heartbreaking look on her face, like she burst into tears if I said no.

I thought about it for a little. I thought it might really be a good idea. I wanted my coronation to be a day I would remember. "Okay." I said, shrugging.

I covered my ears, knowing a squeal was about to burst out of Alice. Even with my fingers jammed in my ears, I still heard her squeal so high, that she was close to being heard only by bats.

"Thank you!" she yelled, throwing her arms tightly around me. I could barely breathe. I would never understand how someone so small could be so strong.

"You're going to love it. Well, I haven't come up with a design, but I know you'll love whatever I come up with."

"Sure, Alice," I said to placate her.

"Are you done yet?" she asked, referring to getting ready for the beach.

"Yeah" I answered, picking up my purse. I was wearing a pair of white pants down to my knees with a red cami and flip-flops. I wasn't I huge fan of wearing really short shorts. It made me feel self- conscious.

"Let's go, then" chirped Alice, dancing gracefully to the door.

We went in her bright yellow Porshe. She rolled the windows down and started blasting her radio. She screamed along to the songs unashamedly, despite attracting curious looks as we drove passed.

We got to the beach just as 'Down' by Jay Sean ended.

She parked and we got out of the car. I loved coming to the beach. The aqua water and white sands were always peaceful, since I had a part all to myself and those I invited. Ah, the perks of being princess. Anyway, the quiet setting was always a good place to think. It was relaxing with only the sounds of the endlessly crashing waves and the seagulls crying ahead disturbed the still air.

"Jasper!" shrieked Alice, running into her boyfriends arms.

Correction, the sea and seagulls and _Alice_ were the only ones to disturb the silence. I smiled regardless as I watched her grip Japer tightly, her feet a good foot and a half in the air.

I walked to pile of rocks and took my usual spot, sitting in a small intention. I watched the sea, relaxing into the warm sand and rocks. Rose and Emmett were in the water. I held back a laugh looking at Emmett. He played like a child, splashing at everyone. Suddenly he ducked under and disappeared. Rose was looking at Alice, waving in greeting.

All of a sudden, she was pulled under. I was worried for a second, until I saw Emmett rising from the water, laughing manically. Rose surfaced, looking furious. She started yelling at Emmett. I could hear her rant.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YOU IDIOT? YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME. I THOUGHT A FUCKING SHARK HAD MY LEG AND IT WAS YOU BEING THE BRAINLESS MORON THAT YOU ARE! YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK!" she continued to rant, but Emmett kept laughing.

"Come on, Rose, you know that was epic. It was hilarious" laughed Emmett. Rosalie glared at him, but then her face softened, and she started smiling before joining in his laughter.

Alice and Jasper were under an umbrella, cuddled sweetly together. I smiled at their cuteness.

I looked back at the ocean. For some reason I had a feeling that something big was going to happen today. I didn't know what, but I couldn't shake the feeling off.

I decided to ignore it and return to resting for a while more until I decided to join Em and Rose in the blue water.

*********

I got back to the palace around five in the afternoon. I went to my room and changed into my comfortable black sweats and a white T-shirt. I went to my extensive book collection and scanned the rows of books I had piled over the years, trying to decide what to read.

I decided on The Last Song by Nicholas Sparks **(AN: Very good book. I would recommend it to anyone)**. I loved all the books by Nicholas Sparks, but this one was my favorite.

I left my room and walked as quietly as I could down the halls. I reached a portrait of four monks, and pushed it in lightly, then slid it out of the way. Cool, huh? Palace with secret passageways. I had lived here for a while, obviously, so I had time to explore. This was actually one of the only two. The other one led to outside of the palace, to the gardens, but this one led to a small room.

I went into the dark hole gaping behind the painting, sliding it back into place behind me. I felt around the floor for the flashlight I kept at the entrance. The hallway to the room was really dark, and I didn't want to trip because I couldn't see.

I found the light, and flipped it on. The beam of light illuminated the hall, and I started forward. The hallway led to a spiral stone staircase. I skipped up the steps. I got to the top, which was a small room, bare except for a head statue and a large portrait. I pushed the head of the statue back, which released the catch on the portrait. I pulled it out of the way, swinging it shut behind me, and went down a short hallway with a door at the end. I opened the door and stepped into my private getaway.

The room was small, with just one armchair in the corner. A vent was on the wall, which was opened to the meeting room for the council. If they were in session while I was here, I could listen in on everything they said, and they would never know. Good thing, too, because they were so stubborn about keeping me out of the council meetings until I was queen.

I settled in the armchair, and opened The Last Song, reading the first lines.

_Staring out the bedroom window, Ronnie wondered whether Pastor Harris was already at the church. _**(I feel obligated to say that this was a direct quote from the Last Song by Nicholas Sparks on page 1. I don't want to get into trouble because of copyright or anything.)**

I lost myself in the story as it unfolded, transported to another world entirely. I was at the part when Ronnie saw the turtle nest when I heard noises through the vent. I looked at my watch and saw that I had been here for an hour. It was six-thirty in the evening.

Voices started flowing from the opening, and I assumed council was in session. I closed my book, carefully marking my page with a bookmark, and set it on the arm of my chair. I listened closely.

"You swore that Isabella would be married by now!" shouted an angry male voice. Wait, what? What about me getting married.

"I know," said a second voice. It was my father. "But I don't want to force her to get married. She wants to marry by love, not through an arranged marriage."

"The law clearly states that a woman must be married to take the throne!" The previous man said in the same angry tone. Since when was that a law? I had never heard of it.

"Don't make her do this. It's not fair to her! Would you want your daughter to be forced to marry?" yelled my dad, defending me.

The man ignored the last question. "It doesn't matter whether she wants to do it or not. It's the law. Either she gets married or she gives up the throne. And the coronation is only in six weeks. I think this is the point where she has been considered to have given up the throne." I suddenly recognized the voice. It was James Shar. He has never liked me for some reason. Did he really dislike me so much that he didn't want me to be queen?

"But whose next in line?" asked one of the old council members.

"Lord Edward Cullen," answered another.

"No!" my dad panicked. So did I. I had been waiting to be queen since I was old enough to realize all that came with it, not just dresses and balls.

"Just give her a bit more time, please," my dad begged on my behalf.

"No! She can't have more time, she is only just over a month away from the coronation, and she isn't married!" protested James.

"Wait!" said the head council member. "We will give her more time." Charlie's face lit of with relief. James' was furious.

"Thirty days," said the head of the council. "Thirty days or she gives up the throne to Lord Edward Cullen."

_Oh, no. _ I said weakly in my head. My father's relief was wiped off his face and James suddenly looked victorious. He obviously thought I could never marry in a month. I honestly agreed with him completely. I could never do that, unless it was an arranged marriage-

That was it. I _had _to get an arranged marriage. There was no way I was going to fall in love in a month. No! I had always told myself that would never happen. I always said that I would never get an arranged marriage.

But the council had me trapped. It was either this or I would never be queen.

I wanted to be queen. I wanted it so bad. I wanted to make a difference. I wanted to be marked down in history as one of the best queens in Meile's history.

"Fine," I vaguely heard my father say in resignation. "I'll make sure she gets married if she can agree to have an arranged marriage. If she doesn't want to, I'll give the throne to Lord Cullen."

I didn't fully comprehend this. I felt numb, like I just had a great shock, which I had. My mind didn't want to fully except it.

I heard the council leaving. Suddenly, I felt anger and despair rush through me. I realized what this really meant. I was completely backed against a wall because some old fools didn't want to leave their rules.

I left my book and the flashlight, running blindly through the door, down the hall, threw open the portrait, sprinted down the stairs, and pushed the second opening to the palace hall open, slamming it shut behind me.

I ran out of the palace, and passed the gates, ignoring the shouts calling my name. I ran into the forest surrounding the castle, and down a path I had followed many times. I pushed through the trees until I got to my destination.

My meadow. No one else knew about it. I had gotten lost in the forest once, and ended up here. I had found my way back out eventually, but had returned to find the meadow again later. It had taken a while, but I found it again and ever since it was my last escape, when I just wanted to be away from everything and anything. To be in the simplicity of nature.

It was beautiful, but right now, I couldn't notice that. I ran to the middle, threw myself down, and curled up on the forest floor with my head on my knees.

I started sobbing. I couldn't believe that I had to do this. I never wanted to, and know I was up against a wall with only two choices. I knew I would be picking the right one in deciding to still become queen. I knew that was what I had always wanted, but not like this. It had all happened so fast. It felt like someone had hit fast forward. Everything was a blur.

Just a few hours earlier, I had been discussing the crown for my coronation, and now the only way to still get that was to do something I didn't want to do.

I wept bitterly, hating all of the council for forcing me into this. Why did they have to do this to me?

I thought of my grandma as I let loose all my tears. She had died a few years ago, but before then, she had been queen of Meile. She was undoubtedly one of the best queens Meile ever had.

No, strike that. She had been the best queen _ever_.

The way she had made our country a better place for all had always inspired me. She had commanded with kindness and fairness. She had been the best ruler ever.

She was the reason I wanted to be queen. I wanted to be like her. I wanted to be that leader that made the world a better place.

I was determined to do it.

I wiped away the last of my tears, staring at the blue sky. A few fluffy cotton ball clouds floated, making the sky a beautiful pure white and soft blue.

I was going to do this. I had to. Even if it meant doing what I said I would never do.

I stood up, wiping off the forest debris from my bottom. I took a deep breath, drawing in the unwavering determination.

Then I walked out of the meadow and back down the path. I returned to the palace.

I went to my dad's room and knocked.

He opened the door and looked at me with surprise and sadness.

"Hey, Bells. Listen, I have something to tell you-"

I cut him off. "I already know, dad."

"You do?" he said incredulously.

I just nodded, and then said determinedly, "There's no time to waste. We are going to find me a husband before the month is over. I _will _get my chance to change the world." As I said this misery swept through me, but I pushed it away. I had already made my decision.

Charlie looked at me with sympathy, and nodded.

Now it was time to pick out my husband.

For some reason, when I thought those words, a face came to mind.

A face with bronze hair and green eyes; one that I hadn't seen since the birthday ball.

I remembered those green eyes, those deep, intense green eyes.

Longing filled my heart.

* * *

**There are a lot more surprises coming up.**

**First, you have to remember the crown. It's important to the story later on. **

**Second, yes, the meadow mentioned will become the meadow in Twilight, but i'm not saying anymore than that. You'll have to find out how it happens by reading on.**

**Third, Edward will reappear soon. Probably in the next chapter at the end, but don't worry. We'll be getting some Edward soon. I know, i can't wait either ;)**

**Fourth, just because she feels longing, doesn't mean she's already in love with Edward. She feels the longing, but doesn't understand it yet. She will eventually.**

**I think everyone reading this should read the Last Song by Nicholas Sparks, the book i mentioned in this chapter. It's really good. Here's the summery:**

_Seventeen-year-old Veronica "Ronnie" Miller's life is turned upside down when her parents divorced and her father moved from New York City to Wrightsville Beach, North Carolina. Three years later, she remains angry and alienated from her parents, particularly her father...until her mother decides it would be in everyone's best interest if she and her younger brother spent the summer with him in North Carolina._

_Ronnie's father, a former concert pianist, is living a quiet life in the beach town, immersed in creating a work of art that will be the centerpiece of a local church. Resentful and rebellious, Ronnie rejects all of his attempts to reach out to her and threatens to return to New York before the summer's end. But soon Ronnie meets Will, the town's local heartthrob, and the last person she thought she's ever be attracted to. As Ronnie slowly lets her guard down, she finds herself falling deeply in love, opening herself to the greatest happiness-and pain-that she has ever known._

**By the way, they're making it a movie. It's coming out on April 2. Just watch the trailer and you'll see how good the story is.**

**I'm going to try to update frequently, but i have exams in 2 weeks, which makes it harder to find time. Don't worry, though, i will anyway. ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! If i get reviews i might give a peek into one of the bigger surprises. Believe me, it's a good one.**


	4. Suitors and Surprise

**I don't own Twilight or the Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. Sad, but unfortunately true.**

**This chapter is just a filler, to get you caught up to what's been happening. But it's still really important. BELLA PICKS HER FIANCE IN THIS CHAPTER! **

* * *

**BPOV**

I neared the café and saw that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were already there. I had called them and told them that I had to talk to them. I wanted to tell them about my miserable surprise in person.

"Hey guys," I said sitting down in the empty seat.

"Bellsy!" shouted Emmett, "What took you so long. I haven't seen you in ages."

"Emmett, you saw me yesterday," I pointed out, giggling at his child-like ways.

"Yeah, but that's forever when I can't see my bestest friend."

Everyone chuckled lightly. Jasper smiled warmly in greeting. Rosalie said a sweet, "Hey, Bella" and Alice, was, being Alice, bouncing in her seat, dying to know what I wanted to tell them. She loved secrets, but only if she was in on them.

"Hey, Bella," she burst out, "now what do you want to tell us that's so important.

I suddenly remembered the new that I had forgotten for a few seconds as I laughed with my friends. My laughter died away, and the happy smile melted of my face.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this. It's really big news." I took a deep breath. "Do you guys know James Shar. The one that's part of the council?"

They all nodded. "You see, he apparently doesn't want me to be queen, and is using an old law to stop me."

They all look confused, with the exception of Alice, who had a look of dawning comprehension and horror. She always seem to know what was going on before it happened.

I continued. "James is saying that I can't be queen unless I'm married, and that with my coronation so close, I should be giving up my crown since I don't have a husband."

"WHAT?!?"shouted Emmett, looking intimidating. He might act like a child, but he wasn't someone you wanted as an enemy.

"Are you serious Bella," exclaimed Jasper, "They're going to make you give up the throne?" Rose looked angry and Alice had a blank look, like she knew what I was going to say.

"No" I said, and they all looked relieved for a second, "I have a month to find a husband, or a give up the crown to the person next in line, Edward Cullen."

Now they were all speechless. If this weren't such an awful situation, I would have laughed at the scroll of emotion sliding across their faces.

"W-what are you going to do," Rosalie choked out. She knew how much being queen meant to me.

I looked them in the eyes, feeling my resolution, but knowing my eyes gave away my sadness.

"I'm not going to give up being queen, so I'm going to get married."

"What!" "To who?" "I never even heard of this marrying law!" "Who is this Lord Cullen guy, I've never heard his name before?" "Why is James doing this?" "Who are you marrying?"

All their questions came in a sudden torrent of talking.

I waited until they calmed down, then answered each one.

"The law is really old, and apparently no one really reinforced it since all the sexist stuff died down. I guess they never officially revoked the law and now James is using it against me. If he disagrees, the council has to listen to him, because he's one of the highest members. Second only to the chief of council. Lord Edward Cullen is the second in line because before my family was in power, his was the royal family. Since I'm the only child in the family, he had full rights to the throne if I give it up. I don't know why James is doing this, but I do know that he is doing it because he probably benefits in some way. You know him. He won't do anything unless he gets something good out of it."

I sighed and answered the hardest question. "As for who I'm marrying, I have no idea."

*****

The next day, I found that my father had put together a file of all the eligible bachelors for my engagement. I called all my friends over so that we could decide on one together. Even though I was the one marrying whoever we chose, I wanted them there for support, and I wanted their opinion on all of my potential fiancés.

I was in my suite, sitting on the couch. I stared at the file, waiting for them to arrive. I refused to even look at it until I had someone there.

There was a knock at the door, and my friends' names were announced to let me know who was at the door.

"Lady Rosalie Hale, Lord Jasper Hale, Lady Alice Brandon, and Lord Emmett Brandon."

I really hated the necessity of that sometimes.

They looked at me with sympathetic smiles as they walked in. "Hey, guys," I greeted as they walked to the couches.

"Hey, Bella," said Alice lacking her usual hyperactivity.

"Hi, Bells," greeted Rose softly.

"Hey, Bells," said Jasper, smiling warmly.

Emmett, of course, was unaffected by the mood, and shouted, "Bellsy!" as soon as he walked through the door, running in and pulling me off the couch so he could hug me so tightly I was going to break a bone or suffocate to death. No joke.

"Emmett…too…tight…" I forced out, a very hard thing to do considering I had no air.

He guffawed and let me go. We all sat down and I reached out I trembling had. I touched the cool, smooth surface of the file, and opened it hesitantly.

The first picture was of a 50 year old that looked like a pedophile. "Ew!" I screeched, Rosalie and Alice sharing my disgust, while Jasper and Emmett laughed.

I glared at the boys. "That is not funny in any way. He looks like a total creeper!" They forced down their chuckles, but I could still see laughter in their eyes despite their serious expressions.

I moved the creeper away without bothering to read more. The next was of a normal looking guy in his mid-20's. He would be okay if it wasn't the bloodshot dazed eyes, and the obvious high expression of someone that lived and breathed every form of drug in the world.

"Wow." I said, feeling really worried that the entire list was of really weird guys.

"No shit." Said Emmett, "That guy looks like he goes through I truckful of weed every day."

I turned the page, not bothering to comment further.

The next guy was surprisingly hot, and he looked like a nice guy. I saw that he was 25, and had a very reasonable file.

"Hmm, this one isn't too bad," I mumble under my breath. Alice nodded in agreement, hearing it anyway.

"Yeah, he looks like a hottie," commented Rose, "Of course, not as hot as you, babe." She added seeing the pissed off look on Emmett's face when he heard this. He looked a bit pacified.

Jasper just snorted, "Yeah, I'm sure his _boyfriend_ would agree with you." he said to me.

"Ah." I said, letting the subject drop.

The next of was I boy that was 12. I flipped the page without a word. Guy #5 was a fossil, he was so old. I swear, he looked like he would drop dead and no one would be surprise, because he was just that freaking old. I flipped the page, ignoring the hoots of laughter coming from my friends.

Gambler.

Druggie.

Total asshole.

They all seemed to have something bad about them. One was an unbelievably gorgeous guy, who I would have gotten down on one knee and asked to marry me any day. Unfortunately, he was in line for his own throne. I pouted at having to give that up.

Finally, I got to the last page, feeling mentally exhausted at this. Then I saw the last suitor. He had dark, russet skin, bottomless dark eyes, a tall, muscled body, smooth black hair, and a soft smiling expression on his face. Oh my god. I looked at his information and saw that he was 20, and his name was Jacob Black. He was the son of a duke, and loved to hike. He was in the airforce, though he we weren't at war, so chances of him being called to duty were slim.

I was almost surprised that I found I normal guy that seemed like he was very close to being perfect.

"ooh, looks like Bella found one she liked." Teased Alice.

I ignored her. I think I had found my fiancé.

*****

I had told my father about my choice, and he had sent out a notice for Jacob Black to come to the castle. Meanwhile, I got a surprise. I didn't know if I wanted to call it good or bad.

Charlie had decided to invite Edward Cullen to stay at the palace until my coronation. He didn't tell me why, but I knew it was because he wanted to keep an eye on Lord Cullen.

So I found myself venting to Alice about it the night before he was due to arrive.

"I can't believe he had the guy trying to steal my crown coming to stay at the palace. I mean he is obviously arrogant, self-centered-"

Alice cut me off. "Have you even met him before?"

"No." I admitted. "But he probably is. I mean, why does he decide he wants a chance at the throne after 21 years of me being prepared for it."

"Bella, you don't know that he is a bad guy. Maybe he had a valid reason for wanting to be king. You never know."

I sighed, feeling like my nerves were stretched tight, and the weight on my shoulders too heavy. Still, I saw truth in her words. I shouldn't judge someone based on an assumption. Maybe he would be nice. Maybe not, but it was still good to give benefit of the doubt.

"Your right, Alice," I said, calming down. "I should wait to make assumptions."

*****

The morning after, I stood in the entrance hall, waiting for Lord Cullen to arrive.

I was dressed neatly in black slacks, a dark blue ruffled blouse, and matching blue shoes. I didn't have any makeup on, and the only jewelry was my grandmothers sliver ring, with a pearl set into the center.

I sat in one of the chair, tapping my foot impatiently. Charlie paced back and forth, looking like he was close to leaving a trail at the rate he was going.

I heard a car pull up, and the doorman pulled the door open as the name "Lord Edward Cullen!" was announced.

I stood up to receive the possible future king, and abruptly froze when I saw who it was. Green eyes and bronze hair.

Edward, the one from the birthday ball, and Lord Edward Cullen were the same person. How could I have not notice the similarity in names?

Edward greeted my father politely, then turned to look at me.

He had a mocking smirk on his face, and his green eyes sparkled mischievously.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

**Not as long as I would of liked, but this gets you ready for all the drama coming up starting next chapter.**

**Obviously Jacob comes in, most likely in the next chapter, but in this story, he's going to be nice and sweet, just like Jacob should be. :)**

**Also, Edward has come in, and he's going to be a major character from now on. He is going to brew up lots of trouble, but we still love him :)**

**I promise, I'll have the next chapter up soon. Maybe tomorrow, depending on how much homework I have.**

**Last, a have new stories coming up soon, but I'll tell you more about them in the next chapter, once I have them uploaded. They're really good, I promise you'll like them if you read them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
**


	5. Meeting the Fiance

**I don't own Twilight or the Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. The truth can be so heart-breaking :(**

**So, in this chapter, you see Edward, and Jacob shows up. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Oh my god!

Edward was Lord Cullen.

He walked toward me gracefully, bowing over my hand and brushing his lips against my hand. I felt a rush of heat with that small touch.

"Hello, your majesty," he said politely, though his eyes were wickedly amused as he surveyed my dumbstruck expression.

I abruptly cleared my expression, something you just had to be good at if everything you did was observed under a microscope. I felt seriously pissed off now.

"Welcome _Lord _Cullen," I greeted scathingly, making sure that he knew how annoyed I was.

He simply raised an eyebrow.

Charlie didn't seem to see anything wrong with our exchange. He wasn't that good with emotions. Like, once, after my hamster died when I was five, I had been crying about it for a good week. In a pitiful effort to calm me down he dad said, "come on, Bell, we'll just chuck it to the cat." Wow, yeah, I know. Why the hell would you say that to a kid whose hamster had just died. To make it worse, the palace cat had seen me looking at her when he said this, and hissed menacingly, puffing out its tail and stretching its body to look bigger.

I had had a severe phobia of cats after that until I was twelve.

"Bella, if you don't mind, will you show Lord Cullen –"

"Edward, please sir." Interrupted Edward.

Charlie smiled politely and said, "of course. Well, Bella will you show Edward around the palace. I'm sure he wants to get to know where he's staying for the next six weeks."

I looked at Charlie, my eyes widening in a pleading expression, clearly saying _'Please don't make me do this."_

Charlie gave me a stern look, and I sighed. I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of this. It was one of the etiquette rules of royalty to tend to a guest in every way. Great. Now I was stuck in a very awkward situation.

Charlie left, ordering a servant to get Edward's bags as he passed. As the servants swept quickly into the room, I studied Edward intently.

He looked calm, composed, and totally at ease. Jerk. I knew for a fact that I looked distinctly uncomfortable. Somehow, his being comfortable with everything made me more uncomfortable, and more annoyed.

When the bags were carried and the entrance hall was emptied, I said, "Follow me," in a blank voice, refusing to show anymore of my annoyance.

I led him first outside for a tour of the gardens.

"These are the gardens. We have our summer party here in a couple of weeks. If you go just out the gates, there is a trail starting at the edge of the forest if you want to look around."

He simply nodded distractedly as he looked at me oddly. It made me feel a bit self conscious.

I went inside, and up the immediate double staircase surrounding the entrance. I showed him the halls, leading him to where he would me sleeping, which was, unfortunately the room right across from mine.

As I was on my way to show him his room, we passed the portrait that hid the entrance to my secret room. I glanced at it, and gasped when I saw that it wasn't fully closed. I hadn't been here in the three days that have passed since I was there, and I hadn't really thought about it much in light of what had happened.

Edward looked at me curiously as I grabbed the painting and slammed it completely shut.

"What is that?" he asked .

"None of your business," I snapped, more sharply than I intended.

"But it looked like that led somewhere." He protested, his eyes burning with curiosity.

I glared at him, not likely to give in to his protests. It was one of my only private places. "I'll tell you later," I said sharply while thinking _Over my dead body! There is no way I would ever tell you_. I pointed to the last bedroom on the right down the hall. "That's your room. See you later."

I turned on my heel, storming to my room, the one across form Edward's, slamming the door when I got in. I remembered his expression as I stomped away. It was confused and surprised.

I was furious. Here had been to the ball, and I, not knowing you he was, had allowed myself to be shamelessly dazzled.

Now, he turns out to be the guy that is trying to take my crown from me!

_Not going to happen. _I thought. _Not in a million years._

*****

Later that day, I left my room to meet my friends at the beach. I glared at Edward's door before I left.

I drove quickly, needing to vent to someone.

When I got there, Alice and Rosalie were 'tanning' (it had never worked, their skin was relentlessly pale, like mine) and Emmett and Jasper were fooling around in the water.

I went beside the girls and plopped down onto the warm sand. Both of them looked up when I huffed angrily.

"Whoa, who pissed you off?" said Rosalie when she saw my furious expression.

"Lord Cullen came today." I fumed. They both just looked blank on my fury.

I sighed and resigned myself to going over the entire story. I hadn't even told them about Edward at the birthday ball.

"You guys remember the birthday ball, right?" They both nodded.

"Do you remember what I told you about Mike?" They both nodded again, now with slightly grossed out expressions about what Mike had done.

"Well, I didn't tell you the full story about that day." I cringed, waiting for their anger. I chanced a glance at their expressions and they both looked furious that I had hid something from them. I couldn't blame them for their anger. We told each other everything-and I mean everything- and I would be just as mad if one of them hid something from them.

"There was more!?" shouted Rose as Alice yelled, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yes there was more, and I didn't tell you because it was a bit personal." I said, answering both at once.

"More!" shrieked Alice.

"Wait," said Rose, looking at me in disbelief, while her nose wrinkled in disgust, "You didn't actually go with him did you?" she asked incredulously. Alice looked at me, wide eyed.

"EWW!" I screeched, "Why would you even think that? What do you take me for, some kind of slut? As if I would ever go anywhere near him?" I was completely taken aback by her question. Ew. Me and Mike? That is just gross.

They both relaxed. "Well then, what else is there," asked Alice.

"While Mike was harassing me," I explained, wrinkling my nose at the disgusting memory of even touching him, "A guy came and got me away from the creeper. His name was Edward. He was seriously so hot, he should walk around with a 'Warning, flammable' sign." I sighed dreamily, remembering my first look at his emerald eyes. I might really dislike him now, but I couldn't deny that he was so gorgeous, I had to stop myself from jumping him and having my way with his perfect body.

I quickly pushed that out of my head. Rose and Alice looked at me smiling. They didn't see where this was going yet.

"We dance after that for just a little. Like, honestly only thirty seconds. Another guy cut in to dance after that. But he left, and I didn't see him again."

Rose and Alice squealed and Alice signed, "It's like a perfect love story."

"Not really," I said bitterly. "Do you remember Lord Edward Cullen? The one that wants the throne?" Rose nodded, still looking confused. Alice, however, looked grave, like she suddenly understood.

"Lord Cullen came today, and guess who it was. None other than my savior from the ball. And I had shamelessly been dazzled by him. Imagine how it was when he walked through the doors and I saw that the Edward I had danced with was the Lord Cullen that wanted to be king."

Rosalie gasped. "Oh my god!"

"My thoughts exactly," I muttered.

Jasper and Emmett had realized I was there and walked over.

"Hey Bells" boomed Emmett cheerily, not noticing the mood that had fallen over Rose, Alice, and I.

Jasper looked at us closely. He had always been better at sensing emotion. "Is something wrong?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah," pouted Alice, "Bella threw herself at Lord Cullen at the ball, when she didn't know who he was, and she didn't tell me!" Why would she only care that I didn't tell her while I was mortified at what was happening.

"I did not!" I protested before Emmett could get carried away. One looked in his eyes told me that it was too late. He already had an endless supply of jokes ready about this hugely embarrassing situation.

"Ooh, Bella, did you do something naughty with Lord Cullen. I thought you didn't know him. I guess you know him _very_ well," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I did not do anything wrong. I danced with him for, like, thirty seconds, if even that long." I defended myself hotly.

"Well," Jasper said simply, "looks like your caught in a somewhat uncomfortable situation."

I just nodded, agreeing with him completely.

*****

The next day, I found myself waiting in the entrance hall, yet again, though this time it was to wait for my fiancé.

Edward walked down the stairs, and walked over to me. I forced myself not to ogle his, but, my _God_, he was making it hard. He was wearing dark jeans that hung low on his waist, and a green shirt that made his eyes look even more amazing. And it fitted tightly over his perfect abs. I almost stopped breathing at the hint of his perfect chest. _I wonder how it would look with his shirt off. Mmmm… Wait I can't be thinking like this. I'm engaged and he's trying to steal my crown. _

He smiled a crooked smile at me, and I had to focus on breathing for a few seconds. _I shouldn't be thinking of him like this. Remember what he did. _ I tried to push back the very inappropriate images I had swirling in my head, all involving Edward, and none of them under an R rating.

"Who are you waiting for?" he asked in his wonderfully smooth, velvet voice.

"Why do you assume I'm waiting for someone." I said coldly. It was really hard to be distant and not throw myself at him.

"Well, you're waiting in the entrance hall, looking at the door with an expectant look on your face, like you're expecting someone, so I'm assuming that you're waiting for someone." He said, raising a perfect, mocking eyebrow. _Wow. That made him look really sexy-No, don't think like that! Bad Bella! _ I scolded myself.

I gave him an annoyed look, letting him know that his teasing was unappreciated.

"I'm waiting for my fiancé." I stated, hating that I had to marry I guy I hadn't met before in my life.

An odd look crossed his face, and a strange emotion flashed in his eyes. He covered it quickly with a mocking smirk.

"Well why don't I keep you company while you're waiting," he said, plopping down in chair next to mine. His arm rested on the chair's arm with his hand hanging close to mine. I felt warmth burn between our barely brushing skin. He looked down at our hand, with a surprised look. I snatched my hand back, and folded it with my other hand, placing them in my lap.

"So, who did you pick?" he asked casually. I glared at him, knowing that it was his fault that I was having to do this in the first place.

"Jacob Black," I stated stiffly, unable to just ignore the question. It would seem rude, and that was one thing I was taught to never be.

He nodded. "Never heard of him," he said after a few moments of thought. His brow was slightly furrowed as he searched for anything familiar about the name. He looked so adorable as he thought with his slight frown and small pout. _No. Stay away from that kind of thinking._ I ordered myself.

"Me neither," I admitted, "but I didn't really have another choice."

He nodded, still thinking, when the door opened and the name "Lord Jacob Black" was announced. I stood up, and Edward stood up beside me.

A tall man walked in. He looked just like he had in the picture. Russet skin, dark eyes, black, long hair, and very muscular.

He walked to me and bowed respectfully. "Your highness."

"Bella, please," I corrected.

He straightened up and smiled sweetly. "Of course," he said, and looked at Edward questioningly.

"Oh," I remembered. Jacob, this is Lord Edward Cullen, Edward, this is my"-I forced the word out-"fiancé, Jacob Black." Jacob seemed like a nice guy, but I still didn't like the idea of an arranged marriage.

Edward smiled politely and shook Jacob's hand, though his eyes were guarded.

Jacob smiled brightly, seeming to have no problem with Edward, as he greeted Edward, though I wondered why Edward seemed so tense.

I took Jacob in. He was very handsome, and I loved the way his eyes sparkled playfully. Even though this was an arranged marriage, and I wasn't in love with him, I knew that I would like Jacob. He seemed sweet and friendly.

I looked at Edward's green eyes and felt a tug toward him. I, again, forced myself to ignore it.

I really wished I had had a warning at the time. This was going to become very complicated.

* * *

**Just so you know, my story isn't going to follow the Princess Diaries. It just has the same basic ideas. Most of the details are different.**

**Also, I have two new stories up. Bloody First Impression and Endless Cycle. Here are the summaries. **

**Bloody First Impression: **Edward killed a man about to attack a 5 year old Bella during his rebel phase. She sees the attack, and never forgets it. What happens when they meet again twelve years later after Edward has rejoined the Cullens. Will she be terrified, or will she fall in love?

**Endless Cycle: **When Bella meets Edward in Dartmouth, she is shocked to find that they have a mental connection. Before she knows it, she is thrust into a world of sorcery, where she learns about her family's past, her long absent mother, and maybe finds true love along the way.

**Please read them. They're really good.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Crushes and Impulses

**Hey guys!**

**First, let me say that I don't own Twilight, or the Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement.**

**This chapter gets the drama started, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

**BPOV-**

A few days after Jacob arrived, I got to know him more. He liked hiking, and loved to take pictures of the beautiful sights as he did so. He had been raised by his father. His mother had died when he was 5. He had two sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, who I would meet at the wedding on the 30 day deadline two weeks before my coronation.

He seemed like a very sweet person. He had a funny sense of humor, and always looked happy and content. I didn't love him, and I didn't think I would ever be truly in love with him, but I liked him as a good friend. It didn't feel like enough to get married for, but what other choice did I have?

Then there was Edward. I was so frustrated with him. He wasn't really doing anything. I just couldn't focus on anything when he was there. His presence was so strong, and when it was combined with his godly good looks, he was the perfect distraction to me. I would only think of how much I wanted to be able to just brush his hand and feel the warmth that flooded me when we were close. I knew I shouldn't be thinking these things, since I was engaged to Jacob, even if I wasn't in love with him.

What made it even worse was that he wasn't just incredibly hot. He was so sweet and gentlemanly. My anger with him melted after just three days. How could I stay mad at him when he was perfectly sweet and polite whenever he spoke to me? He figured out after the first few hours how clumsy I was, and had made it his personal job to catch me whenever I tripped when he was there, which was most of the time.

I know. _Swoon._ He was so perfect, catching me, opening my door, pulling out my chair for me. I had to constantly remind myself that I was engaged. Regardless, I had a huge crush on him. I know that sounds high school, but it was so true. But I forced myself to ignore it. I was already set to be married in 27 days.

*********

I opened the door of my room hurriedly. I was a few minutes late for meeting Jacob to go to the park. As I stepped through the door and pushed it shut behind me, the door across the hallway opened. Edward stepped out and I had to look away quickly before I could start hyperventilating at the dark jeans and navy shirt he was wearing.

He closed the door softly, smiling when our eyes met.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The park," I answered, suddenly remembering and starting to rush down the hall. Edward kept up easily beside me. I loved the feeling of his warm body walking close to me. _Ugh, stop thinking about that Bella!_ I scolded myself.

"Why are you in such a rush?" he said.

"Why are you always so nosy?" I snapped back, not in a very good mood today. He just looked down at me with an expectant expression. I sighed and gave in, telling him,

"I'm supposed to meet Jacob in front of the palace so that we can meet my friends at the park. I'm a bit late."  
Edwards face hardened slightly at the mention of Jacob and a quick flash of emotion swept through his eyes. He always did that when Jacob was mentioned for some reason. I didn't see why he seemed annoyed whenever I said Jacob's name. It was Edward's fault that I even knew him in the first place.

I wondered why he wanted to be king so much, as I had for most of the time since I met him, but I pushed it out of my mind.

"Mind if I come?" he asked lightly. I was surprised at this. Why would he want to come?

"What?" I said, just to make sure I heard right.

"Can I come?" he said slowly, making each sound distinct.

I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration, and he smiled. God, he was so gorgeous when he smiled that crooked smile. My goodness, he was making it hard to keep my self-control.

"Why would you want to come?" I asked, genuinely curious, but not exactly reluctant to have him with me. _God, I sound so obsessive,_ I thought

"It seems like a good day to go to the park." He shrugged, being almost overly casual about it. I looked closely at him, but gave up quickly. He was really good at his poker face.

"Yeah it is," I agreed. It was pleasantly warm and sunny today. Perfect weather. "Sure," I said, "you can come if you want, but I must warn you my friends are…something else." He hadn't met them yet, and he needed to know what he was getting himself into. A day at the park with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett was more like a circus.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," he said, and I took that he meant he was coming along.

We reached the main entrance out of the palace and walked to the gate, where Jacob waited, leaning on the limo.

"Do you have your own car?" Edward asked abruptly.

"Yeah," I said, surprised at his randomness.

"Why haven't I seen you driving it?"

He was right. I had an adorable blue, convertible smart car. **(I love those cars!) **I didn't really use it a whole lot, though. I made a mental note to drive it more.

I shrugged to answer his question, "I just happened to be using the limo lately."

He let it go as we got to the limo.

"Hey, Bella," said Jacob brightly.

"Hey, Jake." I smiled at his cheerfulness.

Edward simply nodded at him, and after looking puzzled for a few seconds at Edward's stiffness, Jacob said, "Which park are we going to?"

"The one just a few minutes away, Wolf Park."

"Isn't that a public park?"

"Yeah," I said, feeling puzzled about why he would worry about that.

"Oh," he said simply.

I frowned slightly. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just…" he wrinkled his nose in slight distaste, "There are going to be a lot of people staring.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, just now realizing this. I hated when people stared at me. Even though I was princess and it was to be expected, I never really got used to having people staring at me. Having my fiancé and the second in line for the throne with me would just make more people stare.

"Well, I already told my friends we would meet there, so we can't change that."

"That's fine." Jacob was, as always, cheerful about everything. I really liked that about him. He was like the ever present sun with his bright joy.

Edward stayed quiet during the exchange. We climbed into the limo, and it sped off to the park. In a few minutes, we were there.

The park was, unfortunately, more full than usual. _I wonder why that is? _ I thought sarcastically, as cameras were raised when the limo came into view.

We stepped out, and I silently thanked god that I always had to travel with at least 2 body guards. The body guards pushed the crowd back and kept them away when I stepped out, with Edward and Jacob right behind me.

I walked quickly through the aisle that the guards had made to where Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were waiting. They looked slightly overwhelmed at the crowd.

"Is it true you're getting married?" "Who are you getting married to?" "Is one of those two men you fiancé?"

Questions were hurled at me until I reached the safety of the space behind the body guards, at the picnic table where my friends were sitting.

"I'm guessing they found out about the engagement," said Emmett, stating the obvious as always.

"Hey guys," I said wearily, feeling worn out by the crown of people looking at us even now through the small spaces between guards.

"Hey," they all said back.

"Can you get the reporters to leave at the very least," I asked one of the guards.

He nodded sharply and began shooing away anyone with a camera, threatening fines and jail. I didn't think they would really get that for being here with camera, but it worked. The guards emptied most of the park, until just a few were remaining. The ones still there were the people that were here to actually hang out, not get a shot of the princess and her new 'hubby' as they were calling it, even though Jacob wasn't exactly my husband yet.

I sighed in relief at the quiet, a reaction that seemed to be mirrored by everyone else at the table.

Now that it was calm, my friends were looking curiously at Jacob and Edward.

"Oh," I remembered, "Guys, this is Jacob Black and this is Edward Cullen." I pointed them out in turn.

"Edward, Jacob, these are Alice Brandon, Emmett Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Hale."

'Hi's and 'hello's rang for a few seconds, mixed in with' nice to meet you's.

Alice and Rose were looking closely at Jacob, giving me thumbs up to show they approved.

I plopped down at the table and Edward and Jacob took either side. I always seemed to be caught between them.

The girls looked like they were dying to talk boys, and they pushed Emmett and Jasper off the bench.

"Go, get some male bonding done," they said as they shoved, not really getting any progress done.

The boys shrugged and stood, looking expectantly and Edward and Jacob.

Jacob laughed at the crazy antics of my friends and Edward raised an amused eyebrow, but they both got up.

As soon as the guys were out of hearing range, Alice and Rose started squealing.

"Oh my god, Jacob is so hot!" said Alice.

"You sure know how to pick 'em" chimed in Rose.

"Edward is even hotter. I mean, seriously. Look at him. No wonder you were dazzled."

"I am officially jealous that you have two guys. Life is unfair."

I was laughing, but I stopped after Rose's comment.

"What do you mean, two guys? I only have Jacob."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes, Bella," she said like she was talking to a two year old. "But if you haven't noticed, Edward follows you like a lost puppy."

"What!" I exclaimed, reflexively glancing at Edward. He was looking at me, but looked away when I caught his eye. Unless I was hallucinating, I would swear that he had a _very_ faint blush in his pale skin.

"He does not follow me like a lost puppy," I protested to Rose. Unfortunately, Alice looked like she agreed.

Rosalie snorted. "Of course he does, or he most likely wouldn't have even met us until the garden party in two weeks. But he came today. I'm not going to flatter myself in saying he was here to meet us. He came because of you."

"But I've only known him for a week." I still didn't believe her.

"So? You know that Emmett and I knew each other for about three days before he asked me out."

That was true. They had been in their first year of college together, and after knowing her for three days, Emmett goes up to Rose and says "You're hot. Will you be my girlfriend?" Rose actually said yes and they had been dating since. That was honestly one of the weirdest things my friends did, which was big, considering the things they did on a daily basis.

"But Alice and Jasper knew each other for a year before they got together."

Rose raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, but only because it took them so long for Jasper to grow some balls and ask her out. I'm telling you, Edward has a little crushy on you." Now I felt like she was teasing me. She couldn't be serious.

"Rose! Edward Cullen does not like me!"

"Does too," jumped in Alice. "Come on, he looks at you like he worships the ground you walk on."

"No he doesn't!" I was feeling very annoyed and confused at this point. Edward couldn't like _me._ He was so spicy hot, and I was plain. He could have the most beautiful woman in the world in a heartbeat. I was getting kind of frustrated that they kept insisting that he could like me.

I glanced at Edward again. He was standing at the edge of the lake, slightly apart from the others, but still participating in the conversation.

Suddenly a blond slut walked up to him. She was wearing what looked like slivers of cloth, but were apparently supposed to be a skirt and tube top. She had on heels that looked ten feet high and highly uncomfortable. She got too close and trailed a hand down his arm. I felt anger and jealousy surge through me. I was vindictively pleased at the disgusted look on my Edward's face.

_Hold on! My Edward? Where did that come from?_

I stopped worrying when I saw the little whore lean in close and say something. He tried to back away, but the bitch kept coming.

I was up and halfway to him, seething in anger, before I fully realized I had even moved. I glared at the girl, running angrily toward her.

I heard her screechy, high pitched voice say in a poor attempt to be seductive, "So, babe, what's your name?"

She inched toward him, but before she got too close, I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Edward.

"What do you think you're doing!" she screamed. I took Edward's arm and pulled him closer, feeling calmer with him close.

"Who is he? My sweet little whore, he is Edward Cullen. I'm guessing you know that he is the second in line? Well, I'd say that a king is a little out of league for a slutty prostitute like you. Now why don't you just go away before you embarrass yourself any more?"

"You bit-"she started.

"Bitch? You were going to call me a bitch? You realize I'm your princess, don't you? I will not be spoken to like that. If you even finish that sentence I will have you fined or jailed, and don't think I won't. Now go! Unless you were looking forward to sleeping with the entire prison population. I guess that's the best _you_ could do."

The girl screamed, stomped her foot, and turned, yelling and kicking everything that was in her way.

Once she was out of sight, my mind cleared of the angry haze it was in. I froze, suddenly realizing what I had done.

I looked back and saw that everyone in the entire park had a shocked expression and Alice, Rose, Jazz, Em, Jake, and Edward all looked dumbstruck.

A paparazzi was jumping gleefully at the video he had just gotten.

Oh god. I am so screwed.

* * *

**I need your opinion on something. This is going to be an Edward and Bella story, but I'm a little undecided on how I'm going to start it. Should they have an affair while Bella is still engaged, or should they wait until Bella ends up not getting married. I have a storyline for both, but I don't know which to do. Please give me your opinions in your review. Thank you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Hey guys!**

**First, I don't own Twilight or the Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement.**

**Okay, now that that's done, this chapter is mostly a filler. I have a lot of drama planned soon, and they will probably start appearing next chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**BPOV-**

Within a few hours, the video was everywhere, the internet, news channels, and each magazine had promised to give a very detailed article about what happened. I woke up the next day feeling dread about the hours long lecture I was sure Charlie would give me, now that he had enough time to see my inexplicable behavior on every channel. I mean literally every one. I had flipped through the channels before I went to sleep the night before, and the video of me yelling at the blond slut was playing on each and every one.

Now that I had seen what I had looked like, I realized that I looked possessive of Edward. It looked like he was the one I was marrying, when, in reality, I was engaged to the man that I had completely ignored. The reporters had figured out that it was Jacob that I was going to get married to, and they thought that I was cheating on him with the second in line.

Basically, it was one big confusing mess that I had buried myself in. All this because I had lost it for a few seconds. A few very strange seconds. Even now, I couldn't figure out what had come over me. All I remembered was that when the whore had gone near Edward, I had been completely consumed by rage and jealousy. Everything after that was a blur. Where those feelings had come from, I didn't know. It wasn't as if Edward was mine. I might have admitted a small crush, but I wasn't in love with him. Was I?

No, I couldn't be. Not when my wedding was in less than three weeks.

So the morning after what I now called the 'incident' I was walking out my door, when Edward's opened as I locked mine. He smiled at me in greeting. I looked away before I stopped breathing. God, that beautiful crooked smile was going to be the death of me.

"Good morning," I said, looking at him after I had regained control.

"Good morning," he answered back politely.

"Were you going down to breakfast?" I asked, feeling slightly at lost at what to say. Regardless of that, I still felt very comfortable with his warm presence beside me. More comfortable than I really should be.

"Yeah," he answered. I noticed he was looking at me curiously. He hadn't mentioned my temper tantrum at the park, but I knew he was wondering what that was about. He wasn't the only one.

A maid came up to me and bowed before telling me, "Your majesty, your father wishes to speak to you in his study."

I groaned internally. Here was the hours long scolding I had been dreading. I nodded and smiled at the maid. "Thank you," I told her, and she hurried off.

I looked at Edward, and said "I'd better go before Charlie rampages the entire palace looking for me."

I turned at walked in the other direction to Charlie's study.

"I'll see you later," I called over my shoulder. I turned back, and suppressed a smile because, when I had looked back, Edward was in the same place, watching me leave.

*****

When I entered the study, Charlie was sitting behind the desk, looking at me with a stern expression. I cringed back and walked skittishly to the chair in front of him. I looked at my lap, waiting for him to begin the tirade.

"Isabella, I assume you know what you are here for," he said in a stiff voice.

I just nodded.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

I shook my head.

"Would you like to tell me why you did so?"

I looked up, then. "I don't know why I did that." I said, knowing he wouldn't believe me.

His face showed that he was using every ounce of self control to not yell. I couldn't blame him. I had gotten possessive over the guy who I wasn't marrying, and, even worse, was the one that wanted the crown.

"Isabella, do you know what everyone is thinking now?" his voice was tightly controlled. "Everyone is saying that the princess is sleeping behind her fiancé, the one she's going to marry in just three weeks."

"I know," I said.

"Well, then, why did you do it?"

I huffed in annoyance. "I don't know, dad. I don't know what came over me. All I know is that once the slut started hanging off Edward, I just lost it."

"Bella, do not say that about anyone!" Charlie exclaimed, referring to me calling the girl a slut.

"That's what she is. Excuse me for speaking the truth," I mumbled.

Charlie heard me, and gave me a disapproving look. "That is beside the point, anyway. Why would anything she could have done make you do that?"

"Dad, she was one step away from sexually assaulting Edward. Don't blame me for saving him from that. He would have been scarred for life." I made up excuses, keeping the real reason a secret from Charlie. He would throw a fit if he knew I was crushing on Edward.

"Don't you think Lord Cullen could have dealt with it himself, without you yelling at the poor girl?"

I looked at him incredulously.

"Dad, first of all, it's Edward, not Lord Cullen. He told me he hates it when he's referred to as Lord Cullen. He thinks it's too formal. Second, you didn't see her attacking the poor guy. He was backing away and trying to push her off, and she was so stupid she didn't even get that he didn't want anything from her." I ignored the look Charlie gave me about calling the slut stupid. "I had to do something to get her away from him. And last, she is hardly a poor girl. She is a whore, that is so worthless to this world, that she is probably going to end up a prostitute just to get money." I was slightly surprised of the venom in my voice when I said the last sentence.

So was Charlie, apparently. "Isabella, do not talk like that, it is not ladylike," he scolded.

I rolled my eyes and said "who needs ladylike when there are bitches like that in the world" under my breath. Thankfully, he didn't hear me.

"Regardless of what she did, Bella," I noted that the use of my preferred name meant that he was calming down, "you shouldn't have done that. Look at what it has caused."

"I'm sorry, dad," I said, knowing that this was what would get me out of any trouble.

"Alright. Just promise that you'll be more careful. The media is having a field day with all of this."

"I promise."

"Okay, you can go now."

I went down to breakfast, not entirely sure I could eat now. I had lost my appetite.

I got into the dining room, the one only for the royal family and guests, and found Edward there. He looked up when I walked in.

"What did your dad want?" he asked once I had sat down next to him.

I groaned, burying my head in my hands. I didn't really want to think about it.

"He wanted to talk about what happened yesterday." I said, my voice slightly muffled.

"Oh," he said. I looked up and to see curiosity shining from his eyes.

"If you really want to know, Edward, I have no idea why I did that yesterday."

He nodded and let the subject drop.

"Isn't the garden party in a few days?" he asked.

I nodded.

He looked slightly uncomfortable. "Do I have to bring a date for that?"

I was slightly surprised at his question. I imagined him bringing a date and jealously filled me at the mental image. I was endlessly grateful that he didn't need to. I would probably end up doing something I would regret to whoever the poor girl was, like, maybe, a lifetime in jail. Yeah. That would definitely make sure she never got her grubby little fingers on my Edward again.

_God, Bella. What is up with the _my _Edward again. He isn't yours!_

"No, you don't have to bring a date." I said. "and while we're on that subject, you'll be sitting at the table with me and my friends. I hope that's okay." I was suddenly worried that he wouldn't want to sit with me. _Why am I worrying about that? I shouldn't even care. _But I did for whatever reason.

"That's fine," he said smiling. He looked happy with it, and I felt my body relax with the relief I shouldn't be feeling. What was wrong with me? Why did I decide to get goofy over a guy once I couldn't have one any more? _Nice timing, Bella._ _It's just wonderful that you get the biggest crush of your life right after you get engaged._

We ate in comfortable silence after that, and I walked to my room when I was done.

I got in and-surprise, surprise-found Alice and Rose there.

Yesterday, I had left without telling them anything. I had just dragged Edward by the arm I was already holding on to and got into the car, telling the driver to take us home. I knew what they wanted to know.

They looked at me expectantly.

"Do I want to know how you got in here?" I said, knowing it would be crazy, just like everything they did.

"We stole a key from a maid," said Alice, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Well, not really stole," said Rose, "More like grabbed her and threatened her to get the key."

"Threatened?" I asked.

"We told her we'd let Emmett hug her if she didn't give it to us. She's seen Emmett before, so she knew what we were talking about."

I laughed. Only with my friends would I hug be a threat. With Emmett, it actually was. He squeezed the life out of you when he hugged you. And that was when he hugged _lightly_.

My smile vanished at Rose's next words.

"So," said Rose. "Would you like to explain why you threw a bitch fit when that blond was harassing Edward."

I sighed. "Guys, I really don't know why I did that. I don't even know what came over me."

"That is bull crap, Bella, and you know it. You know exactly why you did it," contradicted Alice.

"I really don't," I protested.

"Really? Wasn't it because you were jealous that a slut like that was all over Edward?" Alice said.

"I wasn't jealous!" I protested, but even I could see how bad that lie was.

They both raised their eyebrows, knowing that I wasn't telling the truth.

"Okay," I conceded. "I was a bit angry that she was refusing to back off, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Bella, did you see your face when you saw that? You looked like someone was doing that to your man. Don't even lie about it. And even if that wasn't enough, you acted like he was yours." Rosalie was pointing out every detail that thwarted my lie.

"I was not acting like that!" I argued, even though I knew for a fact that I was.

"Are you kidding!?" exclaimed Alice, "You were acting like a jealous girlfriend. I'm thinking there's more to this than you're willing to admit."

"No there isn't." I mumbled, hiding my face to keep them from seeing my tomato red blush.

"Bella," said Rose, "I can see you blushing. If I didn't know any better, I would say you have a crush on Edward."

I blushed harder and didn't answer.

They both gasped. "Oh my god," screeched Alice, "You do like Edward!"

They were silent for a minute. Then they started squealing like crazy.

"Oh my god, no way! I can't believe it!" gasped Rose.

"Please don't tell anyone," I pleaded.

Alice snorted. "Oh, come on, Bella. As if we would tell anyone. This just made things more interesting."

Alice and Rose smiled mischievously. I groaned, knowing this couldn't be good.

* * *

**Please review, or I'll have Emmett come hug you. ;)**


	8. Garden Party

**Hey guys.**

**This chapter has a few twists, though I still have more surprises coming along later.**

**Hope you like it!!!**

**Oh, and I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV-**

Today was the garden party. I was looking forward to it. The Meyer Children's Hospital was going to have some of their patients perform a song. I loved children, and had always personally made sure that the hospital had adequate funding.

A maid woke me up, and I rushed through my morning routine. I ate breakfast in a rush. It was already ten and the party started at noon. Alice and Rose were going to be here in half an hour to get me ready. I seriously could not dress myself right for these formal events.

While I was finishing my breakfast, Charlie walked in, already dressed in a suit. He had to be there earlier to greet the guests as they arrived.

"Morning, Bella," he said.

"Morning," I answered, getting up to go to my room.

"Hey, do you mind checking if Edward is awake. I think I may have forgotten to have a maid wake him up."

"Okay," I said.

I walked up to my hallway and knocked on Edward's door. No one answered.

I knocked again, calling, "Edward, are you awake."

He still didn't answer.

After a few minutes, I started to get impatient. I checked the door handle and found it unlocked. I threw the door open, and yelled, "Edward, come on! You have to be ready in an hour."

He had apparently been asleep, and sat up abruptly at the noise. I gasped and threw my hands up to cover my eyes.

Oh god. He wasn't wearing a shirt. God help me. His chest was perfectly muscled. Absolutely flawless, and completely droolworthy. Oh, god, he wasn't making this easy for me.

"What?" he groaned in a sleep-filled voice.

I peeked through my finger, and immediately started blushing. God, he had some nice abs. I fought the urge to run my hand over those perfect muscles

"The garden party starts at noon, and it's almost eleven."

_Oh, god. Why are you torturing me? _Edward was stretching as I spoke, his muscles pulling as he did so. It was literally a physical pain to contain the growing urges.

He looked at me with clear eyes once he had woken himself up. He smirked when he saw me staring at his chest through my fingers.

"Enjoying the view?" he said sarcastically.

I removed my hands long enough to stick my tongue out immaturely. He laughed and jumped out of bed.

_Lord help me_, I thought, still staring at his chest. The view was even better when he was standing.

I found myself unable to look away, and I only noticed how long I had been looking at his perfect muscles when Edward snapped me out of my daze.

"Were you planning on staring at me all morning?" he said tauntingly, raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and tore my gaze away.

"Be ready in an hour," I called over my shoulder as I left the room.

"Yes, mother," he joked and I left the room laughing.

I crossed the hall to my room and my friends were there at exactly 11. They were so obsessively punctual, unless they had to be fashionably late.

"Good Morning," I said as I let them in.

"Hey, Bells," Alice chirped.

"Morning," replied Rose.

They wasted no time in forcing me into a chair and starting on my makeup and hair.

"You guys aren't going to put too much are you? This isn't supposed to be too formal."

"Of course not Bella," said Alice innocently. "We just want to make sure you look good for Jacob…"

"And Edward," added Rose, exchanging mischievous looks with Alice.

I groaned. "Guys, you know that no matter how much I like Edward, it can never happen. I'm engaged and getting married in less than two weeks." Shock and dread filled me. I hadn't realized how close this was. Jacob was sweet, kind, funny, and handsome, but he wasn't for me. I didn't love him. I loved someone else.

_Whoa, Bella. Who said anything about loving Edward? I like him, more than I want to admit, but love? It couldn't be._

Yeah, keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll believe it sooner or later, I retorted to myself, as images of Edward's inhumanly perfect chest filled my mind.

"First of all," said Alice, reminding me of her presence, "It's never too late to call off the engagement."

I scoffed. I think it was too late the minute I agreed to all of this.

"And," she continued, ignoring my skepticism, "I think 'like' is an understatement. You've gone past like."

"What!?"

"Bella," said Rose, rolling her eyes, "if it was just a crush, I doubt you would go in a daze whenever he's mentioned. Anyway, if you haven't noticed, every time he's with you, he stared at you the entire time."

"He does not!" I gasped.

"Yes he does," sang Alice.

"No he doesn't!"

"Whatever, Bella. Keep yourself in denial. You'll realize we're right eventually," said Rose smugly.

I glared at them both and stuck my tongue out, not really able to argue with that.

After a few minutes, they finished with my makeup and proceeded to attack my hair.

"Okay," Alice said, putting a few finishing touches, "There! All done."

I turned to look at my reflection, but Alice pulled me to my closet before I could.

"You know the rules, Bella," she chided, "no looking at the masterpiece until it's done.

She dragged me into my overly stocked closet and rifled through the clothes until found what she wanted. She knew all my clothes, seeing as she was the one that dragged me along to buy them.

"Here it is," she exclaimed when she found the dress. It was a white summer dress with a dark blue belt tied at the waist. It was long enough to go up to my knees and had a low enough neckline to pass her standard without contradicting mine.

"Ooh! It's gorgeous," I exclaimed.

"I know," she said smugly.

She left for me to pull the dress on, and a quickly changed. When I got out, Rose was waiting with dark blue flats that matched the color of the belt perfectly.

I slipped them on, completing the look. Alice and Rose went to the door where they had dumped their stuff, and drew out their dresses. They both went to change, while I checked how I looked in the mirror.

When I saw my reflection, I was slightly shocked. They had dressed me perfectly, and I actually looked good. The makeup was light and natural, with only a bit of eyeliner and mascara. My hair was cascading down my back in carefully done shining curls, with a small diamond crown pulling the hair out of my face. I hated the necessity of the crown, but I was going to be Princess Isabella at this party, not just Bella. The dress hugged my body in a way that made my curves prominent, and made my legs look long.

I had to admit, I looked amazing. Alice and Rose stepped out. Alice was wearing a pink summer dress with white heels and Rose had on a red dress that was a lot shorter than the others, complete with black heels.

"Wow, guys," I gushed, "you look amazing."

Alice just laughed and said, "Not as amazing as you."

I rolled my eyes, not believing her.

"Seriously, Bella," said Rose, "You look like one hot chick."

I simply laughed and walked over to the door. We finished right on time, with five minutes to get to the palace gardens.

As we walked out, Edward came out of the dining hall.

"Hey," he said, grinning crookedly at me. Alice and Rose very conspicuously sped up to leave me alone with him. I was going to chew them out for this later. They kept encouraging me to go for Edward, when they knew I wasn't going to back out of the marriage, no matter how much I didn't like it.

"You most certainly clean up nicely," I teased him. He was impeccably dressed in a neat suit with a green tie that matched his eyes.

"So do you," he teased back. The his face turned more serious as he examined me. "You look gorgeous."

I blushed deeply, murmuring a quiet, "Thank you."

He looked at me for a few more moments before meeting my eyes. I stared into his dazzling emeralds, quickly loosing myself in their green depths.

He gazed back intently, a hidden emotion flaring in his eyes. I took a deep breath, not realizing I had stopped breathing, and suddenly became aware that we had stopped walking.

I flushed deeply, and started to walk again. I immediately tripped, still very dazed from Edward's intense emerald stare. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain, but it didn't come.

Strong arms had caught me. I felt warmth flood through me at their touch, and opened my eyes to see that it was Edward.

I blushed for the third time in a few minutes. Seriously, this was ridiculous! Did Edward have some fascination in seeing me blush or was I just that pathetically flustered around him.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his beautiful voice. I melted into his gentle touch at those soft words. I was so hopeless at this point. How could I feel this strongly after knowing him for less than three weeks?

"I'm fine," I answered in a dazed voice, realizing that he hadn't let go. He was still holding me against his chest and my hand was placed against it. Those muscles felt brilliant, even with his light shirt covering them.

Neither of us moved. He hesitantly leaned in and my gaze went to his perfect lips. I moved closer. Our lips were inches away from touching, when a maid walked my. Edward quickly let go at the sound of approaching footsteps and I hastily moved away.

"Um, I-I guess we should go," I stuttered.

Edward simply nodded, though there was still a distracted look in his eyes.

We started walking and I, thankfully, didn't trip again.

_What were you thinking?! You were about to kiss a guy when you're getting married in less than two weeks. _I scolded myself on the way out.

We got to the garden without further complications, and I sat down at my table next to Jacob, who smiled in greeting. Edward sat down on my other side.

Alice and Rose were looking at me smugly, knowing that something had happened. I glared at them, but it just made them smile wider.

My father got onto the small stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. It is my honor to introduce the children of Meyer Children's Hospital. They will be singing a few songs for us."

He sat down and a small crowd of children walked up. They lined up in a rehearsed way and the music started. They began singing Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield.

_I am unwritten_

_Can't read my mind_

_I'm undefined_

My heart broke looking at the small children. None of them were older than 8. Some of them were missing an arm or leg and had prosthetics. Some of them showed clear signs of cancer, with their hair missing from the chemotherapy.

I glanced at Edward and my heart softened at his expression. He was watching the children with a soft expression. I noticed that he was looking at one in particular. I followed his gaze and my heart melted at the sight of the small girl hidden at the end of the line.

She was a tiny little girl, looking no older than five. She was adorable. She had big, innocent hazel eyes and had long black hair, falling in perfect little curls.

At first glance, she seemed to be healthy, but a closer look showed that her small body looked weak and defeated from whatever ailed her. She was singing softly in a barely audible voice.

After the performance was done, I went to one of the children's doctors.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Your majesty," he bowed slightly.

"Do you mind telling me who that little girl is," I asked, pointing to the precious little girl.

"That's Alexandra Anderson. She's four and she has leukemia."

I nodded and thanked him before walking to Alexandra. I saw that Edward was kneeling in front of her, talking to her softly.

"Hi," I said, kneeling beside Edward.

"What's your name?" I asked, even though I had already found out.

"Lexi," she said shyly.

"I'm Bella," I told her softly.

"I know. You're the princess." She said quietly. I was loving this little angel more and more. She was so sweet.

I smiled at her. "Why aren't you with your mommy and daddy?" I asked her. All the other children were sitting with their parents.

She looked down, seeming a bit sad.

"My dad left my mommy and me when I was a baby and my mommy said she didn't want to come."

There was something strange about the way she said "didn't want to come", as if her mother didn't care enough to come.

I felt the weight of a stare, and looked to my side. Edward was watching me talk to Lexi with a soft smile. I lost myself in his gaze for a few moments before turning my attention back to Lexi.

I held my hand out to her. "Do you want to sit with me?"

Her face lit up in an adorable smile. She nodded enthusiastically and took my hand in her little one.

I stood up and Edward stood with me. He took her other hand and we walked back to our table. I sat her in my lap. Everyone at the table looked at her with curious expressions. She seemed shy under their gazes and I introduced them.

"Lexi," I told her, "This is Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose." I pointed each out as I called their names."

"Guys, this is Lexi." She smiled her cute dimpled smile.

They all smiled back at her and Rose and Alice squealed, "Awww, she's so cute."

She buried her face in my hair shyly.

Lexi stayed in my lap the rest of the afternoon, and I walked her to the bus when the children had to leave.

I stayed until all the guests left at eight in the evening, saying goodbye to my friends.

Edward, Jacob, and I walked into the place. Jake went a different way to his bedroom, and Edward and I continued to our hallway.

"Lexi was such a sweet little girl," I commented.

He smiled and said "Yes, she was. It seems a little unfair that she had to have leukemia out of all the people in the world."

I nodded in agreement. We reached our hallway.

I turned to look at him to say goodbye.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight," he replied.

Neither of us turned away.

He looked undecided about something. Then, his eyes became determined.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead. I nearly fainted. The moment his lips touched my skin, a sharp bolt of electricity went through me.

He pulled away, murmuring, "Sweet dreams."

He turned and went into is room. I stood there for a few minutes, unable to move a muscle. Then I went into my room in a daze. I changed out of the dress and lay in bed. It was still a little early, but a felt exhausted.

I almost groaned when I realized that Alice and Rose were going to expect a full report tomorrow on every insignificant detail.

I pushed that out of mind for the moment and fell asleep, dreaming of the heavenly feel of Edward's lips on my skin.

* * *

**So there it was. Remember Lexi. She comes back again soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. Dazzling

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV-**

Someone was calling my name in a soft whisper. I felt a sharp poke in my side. I moved away from it, groaning as I did.

"Bella!" yelled a voice suddenly.

"Ah!" I yelped, sitting up quickly. My head rammed into Alice's, who had been sitting next to me with her face close as she woke me up.

"OW!" she screamed, while I just groaned. What else could you expect when Alice was your friend?

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"6:30 in the morning," Alice chirped cheerily. How can someone be so cheerful in the morning?

I flopped back down on the bed when I heard the time. I did not want to be up this early.

"Bella! Come on, you have to get up!"

"Why?" I said heatedly, though it was muffled from the pillow I had buried my face in.

"Because there is a sale and it only last until eleven. We have four hours to shop. That isn't nearly enough, but I guess I have to make it work."

I simply moved to grab a pillow and chucked it at Alice.

"Bella," Alice said, her voice suddenly sugary sweet, "you wouldn't want me to resort to extreme measures, now would you?"

I looked at her suspiciously.

"I would just do what she says Bella," I heard a weary Rose say. I looked and saw that she had a grumpy expression pasted on her face. She usually liked shopping, but I could see that, this time, she didn't want to go just as much as me. She wasn't a morning person.

"She actually splashed me with ice cold water," Rose gumbled.

I looked back at Alice and saw that she had on a victorious smile. She knew I would get up now.

"Fine," I said, sitting up.

"But," I added, an idea occurring to me as I remembered the little girl from yesterday, "after we're done with this, we go somewhere I want to go."

"Yes!" said Alice in triumph. "But," she said in a suddenly confused voice, "where do you want to go?"

I shook my head, grinning smugly. "I'm not going to tell you."

I could see her fuming at this. She loved giving surprised, but she hated not knowing.

"Fine," she huffed. A mischievous look came into her eyes. "But Edward is coming along."

"What?" I screeched. Was she insane?

"Well, it serves the purpose of having him along so you can fall in love with him-"

"What! Fall in love with him!" I interrupted.

She acted like I hadn't spoken. "and Jazz and Em are working today, so we don't have any other guy to carry our stuff for us."

Jasper worked as a psychiatrist. Emmett was a professional football player.

I pouted, though I conceded to her second point.

"But before we go," interrupted Rose, "you are going to tell us what happened yesterday."

"Oh god." Both of them were looking at me expectantly.

"We almost kissed on the way to the party and he kissed my forehead when he said goodnight." I said this quickly before throwing my hands over my ears.

Alice and Rose immediately squealed, saying "Oh my god!" over and over.

I glared at them until they calmed down.

"Alright," I grouched, "now that you have the dirty little details, can we please go." Who knew I would be pleading to go shopping just to avoid a subject.

I got up clumsily and brushed my teeth before dressing in the first clothes my hands touched. When I got out, Alice was looking disapprovingly at my outfit. It was just a simple neat pair of dark jeans and a plain white shirt, but Alice like clothes to be more intricate. For me, I preferred the method of the simpler the better.

"Now, go wake up Edward. Rose and I will meet you at my car," chirped Alice.

My eyes widened. "Why do I have to wake him up?" I exclaimed. If I saw him shirtless again, I was sure I would lose all hope of self control. I was only human after all.

Alice smiled her evil pixie smile. "Bella," she said in terrifying voice, "You will wake up Edward or, so help me, I will make sure you will never have kids."

I gulped. "Okay, fine," I sulked. Alice smiled and glided out the door. Rose followed looking half annoyed, and half amused by Alice's antics.

I crossed the hallway and quietly knocked on Edward's door. He obviously wasn't awake. I gently opened the door and crossed over to his bed.

OMG! His chest was so beyond belief perfect. I still couldn't get over it. His face was peaceful and he looked breathtaking. It was amazing how he could look so otherworldly in his beauty even when he was asleep.

"Edward," I called softly, sitting down on the edge of his bed. He simply shifted. His strong hand skimmed mine and electricity shot up through my hand. My breathing stuttered for a moment.

I hesitantly put my hand on his arm and shook it lightly. "Edward," I said again, trying to ignore how amazing his warm skin felt under mine.

He still didn't wake up. I gazed at his beautiful face. My eyes traveled down his body to look at the chest that had been relentlessly tempting me. Without my permission, my hand moved from Edward's arm to those glorious abs.

A trembling broke out in my stomach. His chest was hard and well sculpted. It was smooth and warm under my cautious hand. It felt glorious. Edward shivered lightly in his sleep.

Unconsciously, my other hand went into the bronze hair that fell in perfect disarray. His hair was incredibly soft.

Edward's breathing quickened. His eyelids flickered before they opened. Suddenly, I was staring into deep green. His breath blew onto my face. I was frozen.

He looked confused for a moment. Then he seemed to realize what was going on and his breathing hitched while his eyes became hooded with desire. My eyes went to his perfect lips and I brought my face closer to his.

His eyes were intense as we gazed at each other. Our lips were so close. I could smell his wonderful scent.

Suddenly, I realized what I was doing. I wrenched myself away and slid me hands off his body. His face fell and he looked disappointed. _Could it be that he wanted me to keep going? _My heart sped up at the thought.

"Umm, A-Alice w-wanted m-me to wake you up," I stuttered out. My face was redder than a tomato.

Edward composed his expression. He sat up and said, "Why is that?" in a tightly controlled voice.

"Alice is a bit of a shopaholic. Apparently her favorite store is having a sale. Whenever she goes shopping she makes sure one of our guys comes along. Alice considers you one of our guys now, which should actually considered as an honor, and since Jasper and Emmett can't come, you get the unfortunate job of coming along."

His face remained a mask, though a hint of amusement shone through.

"So she had you wake me up at," he glanced at the clock, "6:30 in the morning?"

I smiled. "You get used to her craziness eventually. You can try to refuse to come, but that little pixie is diabolical. She'll eventually get her way."

He smiled back, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. They didn't twinkle like they usually did when he smiled.

Edward got out of bed. "I guess I don't really have a choice in this, then."

"It won't be too bad," I encouraged, "besides, after the mall, I get to pick where we go, and I think you'll like my choice."

"Where do you want to go?" he asked. His mask fell away to curiousity.

I smiled teasingly. "uh, uh, uh, Mr. Cullen. It's a surprise, so you'll just have to wait and see."

He pouted irresistibly. I looked away.

"Hey," I protested, "no fair! You're cheating. You're dazzling me into telling you."

Edward raised his eyebrows and a crooked smile lifted the corners of his lips.

"Dazzling you?" he said.

I suddenly realized what I had said and blushed.

"I dazzle you?" he asked me. I detected a faint trace of hope in his voice, and when I looked into his eyes, I could see the hope shining through. That only made me blush harder.

"Frequently," I muttered, looking shyly at him. My face was so red at this point that it seemed like the color would permanently stain.

Edward smiled widely.

"Um- I'll meet you at Alice's car. It's the yellow Porsche." I choked out through my uneven breathing. God, his smile was so beautiful.

I turned before I could embarrass myself further and headed out the door.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I took so long. I just have a lot of school work to do.**

**I know this chapter isn't very long, but I promise I'll update soon, in a few days at most. The next chapter will be the shopping trip and the visit to the children's hospital to see Lexi. I might add more in, but it will be mostly Edward and Bella getting to know each other more.**

**I know you guys probably hate me for not having them kiss, but it will happen in due time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! If you guys review, I'll post a sneak peek of the chapter when Edward and Bella kiss. It's a very dramatic scene.**


End file.
